


And I'm Feelin' Good

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Masturbation, Plushophilia, Stuffed Toys, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot, Allison is looking for a distraction to cool off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Feelin' Good

Allison lay atop her bed covers staring up at her ceiling and listening to her fan whirr quietly in the silence of the house. So far she was hating Phoenix, it was hot, and they hadn't gotten air conditioning installed in the house yet. The thunderstorm that had rumbled through had woken her up and hadn't served to cool her off, so now she was laying here, sweating and tired but unable to fall back to sleep. Sitting up, she pushed her hair off her sweaty neck and made a face at the disgusting feeling before shoving off her bed to try and find something to alleviate her boredom. Her boxes littered her room, half emptied, spilling their contents over the sides. 

Opening the lid of one, she peered inside of it with the aid of her bedside mood lamp. Mr. Bear sat atop a bunch of other stuffed animals and she pulled him out with a smile, stroking over his fur. He was cool from the inside of the box and she pressed her face into his belly, rubbing it against her cheek with a contented noise. That felt _good_. His fur was soft and cool and felt perfect against her overheated skin. 

Pulling an elastic off her wrist she tied back her hair and absently stoked her bear over the back of her neck and let her eyes drift shut with a relieved sigh. Moving to her bed she set her stuffed animal on top of the sheets before pulling off her nightgown and loose boxers. Hefting up the box of plush toys up, she unloaded them onto her bed and dropped the box onto the carpet without a care. Climbing onto her bed, she pressed herself face down into the cool, soft reprieve. 

One of the toys' nose rubbed over her nipple and she licked over her lips with a delighted shiver at the cool, teasing press. Her hips rolled unconsciously toward the pleasurable feeling and she snuggled in deeper. The soft, silky, slightly coarse feeling of their furs slipped over her bare skin in a way that was distracting from the heat. As she moved, they rolled with her, exposing cooler parts of their tiny bodies to her skin and making her wiggle with delight. 

Tired pleasure rolled over her and Allison turned over, whimpering when a nose pressed against her thigh, ears and a fluffy head butted against her clit, sending sparks of delicious friction through her. She tipped her head back and pressed toward the feeling without urge, enjoying the lazy, distracting feel of the cool and soft feeling of her toys. As the fan passed over her and the toys a fresh burst of soft, sweet cool brushed her skin and she let out a low, happy moan. Her toes curled and she melted into the feeling with relish. 

Outside her window Allison heard a new rumble of thunder sound and smiled in tired, drunken pleasure. Cold air burst over her from her window and she pulled Mr. Bear up from her side to press in between her breasts. Closing her eyes, she rode out the soft, fuzzy and cold feeling of the toys that came from the storm-chilled air from her window and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
